La figurine
by Annie Earnshaw
Summary: Victor découvre une drôle de figurine le représentant sur internet. Ses amis pourront-ils supporter son enthousiasme ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Depuis quelques mois, je suis devenue (un peu) obsédée par Yuri! on ice, et j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire quelque chose pour lui rendre hommage. Bon, je ne sais pas si on peut parler d'hommage, mais en tout cas je me suis bien amusée.

Avant l'histoire, quelques informations pour éviter trop de confusions :

Yuuri désigne le Yuuri Japonais (Yuuri Katsuki) et Yuri (avec un seul u) c'est pour le yuri russe (Yuri Plisetsky).

Zolotse signifie mon chéri en russe (littéralement, ça veut dire mon or). Enfin, probablement, je ne parle pas un mot de russe à part ceux que j'ai vu dans d'autres fanfictions...

J'ai écrit l'histoire en considérant qu'elle se passe quelques mois après la fin de l'animé (et aussi après les mondiaux donc la saison (de patinage) suivante). Mais il n'y a pas vraiment de marqueur temporel alors vous pouvez imaginer ce que vous voulez.

Dans l'histoire Yuri appelle Otabek Beka parce ce surnom est utilisé partout et j'ai trop pris l'habitude de le voir. Mais honnêtement je ne sais pas vraiment d'où il sort.

Je remercie Naiia qui a corrigé ce one-shot.

Yuri! on ice ne m'appartient pas.

Après cette introduction un peu trop longue : l'histoire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Yuuri ! Viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé sur Internet !

Victor était assis dans le canapé du salon qu'il partageait avec son fiancé, un ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Le-dit fiancé se précipita dans la pièce en demandant :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Sur le visage de Victor, on pouvait voir une expression plutôt perplexe. Yuuri, qui avait déjà commencé à angoisser, soupira de soulagement quand il se rendit compte que Victor ne souriait pas (donc qu'il ne préparait rien de trop... particulier) et qu'il n'avait pas non plus un air trop catastrophé.

Remarquant que Yuuri était entré dans la pièce, Victor regarda ce dernier et lui dit :

\- Regarde... C'est sur un site de vente Japonais.

Yuuri s'assit a côté de Victor et se mit à rougir dès qu'il vu ce dont parlait le russe.

\- Ils... On a le droit de faire ça ? commenta Yuuri d'une voix pas très assurée. Et d'où sort cette position ? Et comment est-tu tombé sur cette page là ? Tu mets ton propre nom dans les moteurs de recherche ?

\- Yuuri, tu changes le sujet de la conversation qui n'est pas comment ou pourquoi je suis arrivé ici, mais pourquoi cette chose existe. Et ce qu'elle est.

\- Le site dit que c'est "une figurine, reproduction fidèle du patineur Victor Nikiforof". Reproduction fidèle ?! Depuis quand est-ce que tu te tiens comme ça ?

En effet, on pouvait voir sur le site une figurine représentant Victor, habillé tout en noir, chemise légèrement ouverte et ses patins au pied. Le petit personnage se tenait debout, les bras écartés, et le postérieur mis en valeur d'une façon peu subtile.

Victor fit défiler les photos disponibles et Yuuri rougit encore plus.

\- Les photos où on me voit - enfin, où on voit ma figurine - de dos sont particulièrement réussies !

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ? Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre. Sauf peut-être que ça ne m'étonne pas.

\- Yuuri, cette figurine est magnifique ! Tu penses qu'il y en a des comme ça avec toi ou avec d'autres patineurs ? Je vais aller chercher !

\- Non non non ! Hors de question ! Je préférais mourir plutôt que de voir plus de figurine comme ça.

Pour appuyer son propos, Yuuri prit l'ordinateur portable des mains de Victor. Ce dernier protesta mais devant le regard noir de son fiancé, il se tut.

Yuuri plaça l'ordinateur hors de la portée de Victor, qui se mit à bouder.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle du tout.

Yuuri déposa un léger bisou sur la joue de Victor, qui sourit.

\- Ou peut-être un peu, ajouta-t-il.

Le japonais s'approcha de la fenêtre, contempla la vue pendant quelques instants et dit :

\- Tu veux sortir ? Il fait beau, on pourrait sortir Makkachin.

\- Oui !

Victor se leva du canapé, prit la même position que celle de sa figurine et fit un petit tour sur lui-même.

Yuuri, le visage fermé, se retourna pour sortir de la pièce et commenta :

\- Tu refais ça ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois et je retourne au Japon.

.  
oOo  
.

Quelques jours plus tard, quand les deux fiancés croisèrent Yurio à la patinoire, Victor se precipita vers lui, son téléphone en main.

\- Yurio ! Il faut que je te montre quelque chose !

Le jeune homme se retourna. Il parrassaît plutôt énerve, sûrement embêté qu'on le dérange lors de son entraînement.

\- Quoi ? Si c'est encore des photos de ton chien, je te jure que...

\- Mais non ! Pas. Du. Tout. Tu vas voir. Ce n'est pas aussi bien que des photos de Makkachin, mais presque.

Yuuri s'approcha des deux garçons et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Victor.

-Victor... Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Et je pense que tu te trompes.

\- Pourquoi ?

Yuuri leva les yeux au ciel et ajouta :

\- Je ne veux pas parler plus longtemps de cette figurine. Montre lui et qu'on en finisse. Non, attends. Yurio, est-ce que tu veux voir ?

Yurio regarda Yuuri, puis Victor. Il finit par dire que maintenant, les deux idiots avaient piqué sa curiosité et qu'il voulait savoir ce qui se passait.

\- Oh, pas grand chose, lui répondit le japonais. Victor a trouvé une figurine de lui-même sur internet et... Il se comporte comme d'habitude, en fait.

Victor fit la moue.

\- C'est pas vrai.

Yuuri le regarda et dit :

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Parce que j'ai plutôt bien résumé l'histoire.

Le froncement de sourcil de Victor s'accentua.

\- Et bien...

\- C'est bon ! les coupa Yuri. Ça suffit ! J'en ai assez entendu ! Montrez-moi la photo, et arrêtez de me faire perdre mon temps avec vos disputes stupides !

Victor prit Yuuri dans ses bras et fit un baiser sur le front de ce dernier.

\- Mais on ne se disputait pas du tout ! N'est-ce pas ?

Yuuri rougit et lui répondit :

\- Bien sûr que non. On ne va pas se disputer pour quelque chose comme ça. Par contre, il faudrait qu'on parle de...

Yurio les arrêta à nouveau :

\- Je ne vous ai pas demandé de ne pas me faire perdre mon temps ? Je dois m'entraîner ! Si Yakov me voit... Personne ne veut savoir ce qui va se passer.

Yuuri leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna, disant qu'il allait mettre ses patins. Victor approuva et dit à Yurio :

\- Oh, j'avais oublié ça.

\- Encore quelque chose que tu oublies, Victor...

\- Oui, ça va... Regarde plutôt !

-Mais... Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Yurio venait de voir la photo de la figurine que Victor préférait (celle où on le voyait de profil).

\- C'est dégoutant ! Je vais devoir me laver les yeux à l'acide !

Victor eu l'air surpris.

\- Pourquoi ?

Yurio le regarda comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

\- Parce que c'est dégoutant.

\- Vraiment ? Moi je trouve cette figurine très belle. Tu es juste jaloux de ne pas avoir la tienne.

Yurio se mit à rigoler.

\- Moi ? Jaloux de ce truc ? C'est la meilleure blague de l'année. Le jour où une figurine me représentant comme ça existera, préviens moi, que je tue les gens qui les vendent. Et aussi tous ceux qui en auront acheté.

Un cri résonna dans tout St Petersbourg.

\- YURA ! Retourne travailler !

Yurio fronça les sourcils, ronchonna et lui répondit.

\- Ouais !

Victor se retrouva seul.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis le seul à aimer cette figurine ?

.  
oOo  
.

Quand il rentra chez lui, Yurio se connecta à Skype et appella Otabek. Ce dernier souriait légérement (chez lui, cela correspondait à l'expression d'une grande joie) et demanda :

\- Salut. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

\- Ne m'en parle pas, Beka. Victor était aussi excité qu'un enfant le jour de Noël.

\- Et le Yuuri japonais ne l'a pas calmé ?

\- Je crois qu'il a essayé mais qu'il a finit par abandonner.

\- Lui ? Abandonner ? C'est plutôt inhabituel.

\- Je sais ! Dit Yurio avec un grand mouvement de bras. Ça prouve bien à quel point Victor était insupportable.

\- Je vois. Mais est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il se comportait comme ça ?

\- Malheureusement, oui. Il a découvert une figurine débile le représentant sur Internet.

\- C'est vrai que j'imagine bien Victor apprécier ce genre de choses.

\- Tu peux le dire ! Et dès qu'il est arrivé, il m'a aggressé pour me montrer des photos.

\- J'ai l'impression d'entendre la même histoire tous les jours... Victor découvre quelque chose d'insolite sur internet et veut le montrer à tout le monde.

Yuri leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Parce que c'est ma faute, maintenant ?

Otabek soupira et lui repondit :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit et tu le sais très bien.

\- Oui, oui. Mais tu aurais du voir la photo, Beka. Cette figurine était laide et dégoutante.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est passé par la tête des gens qui l'ont conçu, mais elle se tenait dans une position... Je te montrerais bien, mais j'ai trop de dignité. Tu n'as qu'à chercher la figurine sur Internet, tu comprendras tout de suite de ce dont je voulais parler.

\- Donne moi cinq minutes.

Après un petit moment, Otabek finit par dire :

\- Ah... Je vois.

\- Oui ! Et il a passé la journée à montrer des photos de cette chose à tout les gens qui le croisaient. Georgi a dit qu'il trouvait que c'était cool d'avoir une figurine à son image, et Mila a dit qu'elle essayerait d'en acheter une pour l'exposer à la patinoire.

\- Je suis sûr que tu serais ravi de la voir tous les jours.

\- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point. Le seul ayant gardé un tant soit peu de raison est Yakov. Quand Victor lui a montré les photos, il a dit que si Victor n'enlevait pas immédiatement cette horreur de sa vue, il détruirait son téléphone.

\- Je suis content que tu m'ai parlé de cette histoire. Au moins, maintenant, je saurais quoi t'offrir pour ton anniversaire.

\- Beka !

.  
oOo  
.

 **pichit+chu**

[ _Photo de Pichit, tout sourire, avec une figurine de Victor_ ]

Je l'ai enfin reçue !

 **v-nikiforov**

Je savais que je n'étais pas le seul à l'avoir remarquée !

 **guanghongji**

Elle est belle !

 **leo-de-la-iglesia**

On peut s'en proccurer aux USA ?

 **christophe-gc**

Magnifique ! Je suis jaloux !

 **v-nikiforov**

Parce que tu en veux une chez toi ou parce qu'il n'en existe pas à ton effigie ?

 **christophe-gc**

Un peu des deux, malheureusement.

 **minami-k**

Est-ce qu'il en existe avec Yuuri-sensei ?

 **katsuki-y**

Minami : Non, et je prie pour que ça reste comme ça.

 **katsuki-y**

Pichit : Pourquoi est-ce que tu as acheté ça ?

 **pichit+chu**

En souvenir du bon vieux temps ! Les posters de Victor commencaient à me manquer.

 **v-nikiforov**

Quels posters Yuuri ?

 **katsuki-y**

Rien du tout ! Rien, rien du tout ! (Pichit, encore un coup comme ça et je demande à ce qu'on ferme ton blog avec les histoires bizarres et les photos de Victor et moi pour atteinte à la vie privée)

 **pichit+chu**

Mon blog n'est pas bizarre !

 **v-nikiforov**

Je peux avoir un lien ? Je ne poserais plus de question sur les posters !

 **pichit+chu**

Bien sûr ! Tape victuuri fanblog sur google tu devrais trouver. N'hesite pas à laisser des commentaires !

 **v-nikiforov**

Merci beaucoup !

 **yuri-plisetsky**

Tout ceci est dégoutant.

.  
oOo  
.

Quelques temps plus tard, après le dîner, Victor ramena un cadeau emballé dans un papier brillant dans le salon où Yuuri était en train d'attendre, lui aussi avec un cadeau en main.

\- C'est drôle qu'on ait des cadeaux le même jour ! Dit un Victor plus que réjoui.

\- Pas vraiment... Tu nous ramènes tout le temps des objets chers et inutiles.

\- Mais...

Yuuri tendit la boîte qu'il tenait en disant :

\- Tu veux ouvrir ton cadeau ?

\- Oui ! Et après, tu ouvriras le mien !

Victor ouvrit délicatement l'emballage. Quand il vit ce qui était à l'interieur, il parut surpris et un peu ennuyé.

Yuuri s'inquiéta et lui demanda :

\- Elle ne te plais pas ? Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir...

\- Oui ! Enfin, Non ! Enfin, elle me plait ! Le problème n'est pas là...

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, dans ce cas ?

\- Ouvre mon cadeau, tu veras.

Yuuri fronça les sourcils mais fit ce que son fiancé lui demandait.

\- D'accord...

Quand il comprit ce que Victor lui avait offert, Yuuri resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, puis se mit à rire. Quelques instant plus tard, Victor en fit de même.

En effet, le cadeau du russe était une boite contenant une figurine le représentant. Une figurine en tout point similaire à celle que Yuuri lui avait offert.

Quand les deux fiancés parvienrent (enfin) à stopper leur fou rire, ils prirent quelques secondes pour respirer.

Victor fut le premier à parler :

\- Je trouvais cette figurine très amusante, alors je voulais t'en offrir une pour qu'on puisse rire un peu. Je crois que ça a marché.

\- Oui, ça a marché. Moi, j'avais bien vu qu'elle te plaisait, alors je voulais te l'offrir.

\- Merci, zolotse. Ça m'a fait très plaisir.

\- De rien et merci, Victor. On a bien rigolé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec deux figurines identiques ?

Un petit sourire machiavélique s'installa sur le visage de Victor.

\- J'ai bien une petite idée...

.  
oOo  
.

Le lendemain , quand ils croisèrent Yurio à la patinoire, Victor et Yuuri se précipitèrent sur le jeune garçon.

\- Yurio ! On t'a ramené un cadeau ! Cria Victor, d'une voix si forte que tous les gens présents dans le batiment se tournèrent vers lui.

Yurio leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

\- Quoi ? Depèche toi. Et je te jure que si c'est encore une de tes idées stupides...

Victor posa son index sur ses lèvres et fit mine de réfléchir.

\- De toute façon, tu trouves toutes mes idées stupides, alors j'ai autant te le donner quand même...

Yuuri s'approcha d'eux, le cadeau en main.

\- Ouvre le, Yuri.

Le-dit Yuri ne parut pas convaincu mais pris tout de même le cadeau. Il défit grossièrement l'emballage, laissant tomber de nombreux morceaux de papier sur le sol.

Quand il vit quel était le cadeau, qui, vous l'aurez deviné, était l'une des deux figurines que le couple Katsuki-Nikiforov avait acheté, Yurio regarda Yuuri et Viktor, puis lança la boite sur ce dernier.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? dit Yurio. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as donné ça ?

Le jeune patineur avait l'air encore plus furieux que d'habitude (et c'est peu dire). Victor fit un grand sourire et lui répondit :

\- Mais non ! Je voulais juste t'offrir un cadeaux ! Je ne comprends pas, je pensais vraiment qu'il te plairait...

\- Quand est-ce que j'ai dit que cette chose (il désigna la figurine qui était tombée au sol) me plaisait ?

Yuuri leva les épaules en lui repondant :

\- Quand tu n'aimes pas quelque chose, tu râles et tu te plains. Quand tu aimes quelque chose, tu râles et tu te plains. Ce n'est pas notre faute si c'est difficile de faire la différence !

Yurio mit les mains dans ses poches. Il fit sa tête des mauvais jours (c'est-à-dire le même visage que d'habitude) et s'éloigna des deux fiancés, qui se regardèrent.

Victor demanda :

\- Je vais mettre la boîte dans ses affaires ? Il ne devrait se rendre compte qu'elle n'est là qu'une fois rentré chez lui.

\- Oui, s'il te plaît.

.  
oOo  
.

 **yuri-plisetsky**

[ _photo de la figurine de Victor, une aiguille dans le crâne et une autre dans la poitrine_ ]

Alors Victor, on a mal quelque part ?

 **v-nikiforov**

Oui, tu m'as brisé le coeur !

 **katsuki-y**

Yurio, non ! Victor est en train de pleurer !

 **yuri-plisetsky**

Alors j'aurais dû lui montrer la figurine en personne, pour pouvoir voir ça de mes propres yeux.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite histoire !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Ça fait un long moment depuis que j'ai eu envie d'écrire une suite pour cette histoire (depuis que j'ai vu les figurines de Yuuri et Yurio, en fait), mais je n'avais d'assez bonne idée. Je suis contente d'avoir enfin pu l'écrire.

La performance de Victor a été inspiré par le programme d'exhibition qu'Elizaveta Tuktamysheva a patiné cette saison (2018-2019), je vous encourage à le voir, ça vaut le détour (même si il y aura un peu moins de surprise en lisant).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Victor traînait sur le canapé de son salon, allongé de tout son long, une main posée sur la tête de Makkachin qui ronflait bruyamment. Yuuri était sorti acheter de quoi faire le dîner, et apparemment, il n'avait pas besoin de Victor car il voulait travailler son russe.

Si vous aviez demandé à Victor son avis, il vous aurait répondu que si Yuuri voulait vraiment s'entraîner, il était toujours ravi de servir de professeur. Mais il n'était soi disant pas assez stimulant.

Victor attrapa son téléphone, qui traînait sur la table basse, et décida de regarder les derniers messages qu'on lui avait envoyé sur les réseaux sociaux. Il vit que Phichit lui avait envoyé un lien internet, sans y ajouter de commentaire.

Intrigué, il cliqua sur le lien et se retrouva sur un site japonais. Heureusement, il n'eut besoin d'aucune traduction.

Il fallait croire que sa figurine s'était bien vendue, car l'entreprise qui la fabriquait avait décidé de créer deux nouveaux modèles : l'une à l'image de Yuuri, la seconde à celle de Yurio.

En faisant défiler les images, Victor ne put s'empêcher de penser que les employés de cette entreprise avaient définitivement un problème avec les postérieurs. Mais bon, il était sûrement celui qui regardait le plus souvent les fesses de son fiancé, et il savait les apprécier, alors il comprenait que d'autres personnes puissent être fascinées par ce qui était, selon lui, le plus beau postérieur de la création.

Il était un peu plus contrarié par la figurine de Yurio, qui était peut-être un peu trop… provocante à son goût, mais bon, c'était sûrement la punition du ciel pour le programme d'exhibition du petit russe. Victor avait vraiment eu une vision de l'enfer (et de la folie) ce jour là.

Il envoya un message de remerciement à Phichit, et lui fit promettre de ne rien dire à Yuuri et Yurio au sujet des figurines.

Il venait d'avoir une excellente idée pour leur annoncer la nouvelle…

.

oOo

.

-Yuuri… J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Tu sais, c'est bientôt mon anniversaire...

Le japonais, qui était occupé à remuer ce qui se trouvait dans une casserole, se retourna en entendant son nom. Victor se tenait debout au milieu de la cuisine, avec un regard de chien battu.

\- Tu veux goûter le dîner ? C'est presque prêt.

Le sourire de Victor répondit à la question. Il ouvrit la bouche et Yuuri lui passa une cuillère avec un peu de sauce. Il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment ce que Victor voulait lui demander, car il avait le regard qu'il faisait quand il voulait qu'on lui rende un service. Et en général, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable…

\- Yuuri, c'est vraiment délicieux. Tu sais que j'aime beaucoup, beaucoup beaucoup ta cuisine…

Yuuri leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras devant sa poitrine.

\- Ne tourne pas en rond. Dis moi ce que tu veux me demander.

\- J'ai préparé une surprise pour toi, répondit Victor sur un ton joyeux. Elle sera prête le jour de mon anniversaire. Mais je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose.

Victor s'était lentement approché de Yuuri et avait attrapé ses mains. Il décroisa les bras de Yuuri, et ce dernier le regarda avec un air sceptique.

\- Je sais que le fait que je te fasse le jour de mon anniversaire ne te plaît pas, continua le russe, mais il n'y a rien qui me ferait plus plaisir que de te voir accepter quelque chose sans râler ou te plaindre parce que c'est trop cher. Et pour être honnête, j'ai aussi prévu quelque chose pour Yurio…

Yuuri ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Si tu as prévu quelque chose pour Yurio, dit Yuuri après avoir repris ses esprits, c'est que tu vas nous offrir quelque chose de tellement…

Il hésita quelques instants, puis continua :

\- De tellement Victor que ta seule défense contre les coups de pieds qu'il voudra te donner ce sera de dire qu'il ne peut pas te frapper alors que c'est un jour spécial pour toi.

Victor feignit un air béat, une main devant sa bouche grande ouverte, puis prit Yuuri dans ses bras.

-Tu me connais beaucoup trop bien, dit Victor. Mais j'ai deux surprises pour toi alors il ne faudrait pas que tu me tapes dessus avant que j'ai pu te montrer tes deux cadeaux !

-Je promets de ne pas gâcher ta surprise en te quittant avant que tu ais pu finir de tout nous montrer ! Moi je ne crois pas que Yurio puisse faire le même genre de promesse…

Victor posa son index sur ses lèvres, un air pensif sur le visage.

-Je trouverais un moyen de contenir le petit chaton énervé.

-S'il t'entendait dire ça, le "petit chaton" raserait tous tes cheveux pendant ton sommeil, dis Yuuri entre deux éclats de rire. Je te donnerais d'abord mon cadeau. Sinon, je serais peut-être trop énervé, et ce serait dommage car j'ai beaucoup travaillé pour qu'il soit réussi. Alors tu dois me promettre de me laisser te montrer ma surprise avant la tienne.

-Je le jure sur tes prochaines médailles d'or !

Tout en parlant, Victor posa une main sur son cœur. Puis son expression passa rapidement d'un air solennel à confus.

-Est-ce que le repas est en train de brûler ?

.

oOo

.

Après avoir réussi à sauver un dîner qui avait effectivement commencé à brûler, Victor essaya de soutirer des informations à Yuuri au sujet de sa fête d'anniversaire, dont la date se rapprochait à grands pas.

Malheureusement pour Victor, son fiancé refusa de lui révéler quoi que ce soit, et Yuuri put répéter à plusieurs reprises que Victor était vraiment trop curieux, et qu'il allait devoir être un peu plus patient que ça.

Victor lui répondait comme l'adulte mâture qu'il était : en se jetant dans les pattes de Makkachin et en couvrant son chien de bisous en lui disant que lui, au moins, il n'essayait pas de se moquer de lui, et que si ça continuait comme ça, il allait devenir chauve, et Yuuri serait bien embêté.

Le jour tant attendu finit enfin par arriver, et vous n'êtes sûrement pas prêts (tout comme Yurio qui aurais vraiment mieux fait de rester chez lui ce jour là).

.

oOo

.

Quand le jour tant attendu arriva enfin, Victor se réveilla très tôt. Il resta allongé dans son lit, en train de regarder Yuuri qui dormait paisiblement. Makkachin se tenait près du lit, et s'approcha de Victor pour réclamer des caresses. La journée commençait vraiment bien.

Une fois arrivés à la patinoire, Victor se rendit immédiatement près de Yurio pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle : il avait prévu un cadeau pour lui.

\- Super, trop cool, ironisa Yurio. J'ai vraiment trop hâte. Laisse moi m'entraîner en paix.

Voyant la scène et connaissant ses élèves, Yakov décida d'intervenir.

\- Vitya, laisse Yura tranquille. Si vous tenez vraiment à vous chamaillez, vous le ferrez tout à l'heure.

Victor s'indigna quelques secondes, choqué qu'on ait si peu de confiance en lui, puis commença à s'échauffer en surveillant Yuuri du coin de l'œil.

Après leur entraînement et après que la plupart des patineurs soient partis, Yuuri décida qu'il était temps de montrer son cadeau à Victor. Il attendit que la glace se vide et demanda à Yurio de lancer la musique.

Depuis le côté de la patinoire, Victor regardait son fiancé se mettre en position pour le début d'un programme qu'il était sûr de n'avoir jamais vu.

Après quelques secondes, la musique commença et Yuuri et se mit à bouger de cette manière si délicate qui caractérisait son patinage. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'éléments techniques, mais les quelques pirouettes étaient réalisées avec grâce et le seul saut, un triple axel, était parfait.

Victor reconnut immédiatement la mélodie, une chanson qu'il étendait toujours quand on approchait de noël, où la chanteuse disait qu'elle ne désirait qu'une chose pour le réveillon.

\- All I want for Christmas is you-ou ! Crièrent les hauts parleurs.

À la fin du premier refrain, Yuuri se rapprocha de Victor et invita ce dernier à venir patiner avec lui. Les deux hommes, souriant à pleines dents, se mirent à tourbillonner dans une symphonie de beauté et d'amour. Même si la communication était parfois un peu difficile au sein du couple, quand ils patinaient, ils arrivaient toujours à se comprendre.

Quand la musique s'arrêta, Georgi et Mila, qui étaient restés car ils tenaient absolument à voir le cadeau de Yurio, applaudirent la prestation de Yuuri et Victor qui s'embrassaient sur la glace. Yurio, lui, fit semblant de vomir.

Les deux fiancés, qui se tenaient toujours par la main, sortirent de la glace.

\- Yuuri, c'est le meilleur cadeau que j'ai jamais reçu ! s'exclama Victor en prenant le japonais dans ses bras.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on a assisté à votre rituel de séduction, commença Yurio sur un ton ronchon, est-ce que je peux avoir ma surprise ? Je voudrais bien pouvoir rentrer chez moi.

Victor dit qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, qu'il maîtrisait totalement la situation, et que si c'était le seul problème, il ramènerait Yurio chez lui. Tout ça avant de s'enfuir dans les vestiaires chercher les surprises de Yuuri et Yurio.

Il revint avec deux boîtes identiques emballées dans le même papier doré. Il en tendit une à Yurio, qui accepta l'offrande en grommelant, et l'autre à Yuuri, qui avait retrouvé son air sceptique.

Quand les deux jeunes gens eurent ouvert leurs cadeaux, les réactions furent très différentes. Georgi et Mila se mirent à rire, bientôt rejoins par un Yuuri qui était devenu rouge comme une tomate. Yurio était aussi tout rouge, mais pas pour la même raison. Il bouillonnait de rage et regarda Victor avec un regard meurtrier, avant de lui lancer son cadeau au visage. Victor, qui avait réussi à garder son sérieux, lui demanda :

\- Allons, Yurio, ça ne te plaît pas ?

\- Moi, répondit un Yuuri toujours hilare, ça me plaît beaucoup ! Merci Vitya ! On pourra la mettre à côté de la tienne !

En effet, Victor avait offert à Yuuri et Yurio une figurine qui les représentaient.

\- Mais, Katsudon, dit Yurio en se tournant vers le japonais,ça ne te dérange pas de te voir comme ça ?

Yuuri, qui d'une main, tenait son estomac, de l'autre, s'accrochait à Victor pour ne pas tomber, réussit à retrouver son souffle pour répondre :

\- Bien sûr que ça me gêne beaucoup ! Mais c'est trop tard maintenant, alors il ne me reste plus qu'à rire de cette figurine qui est extrêmement laide.

\- Moi je ne la trouve pas moche du tout, intervint Mila. Je pense qu'elle est très amusante et je suis sûre qu'elle va bien se vendre. D'ailleurs, la tienne aussi est charmante, Yurio !

Ce dernier tapa sur le sol avec son pied dans un geste de frustration, et hurla que tout ça était vraiment dégoûtant, et que si quelqu'un avait envie de le voir vomir, et bien il avait réussi son coup.

\- Mais non, lui répondit Georgi, tu exagères, mon petit Yura ! Un jour, toi aussi, tu trouveras le grand amour et tu verras que tout ça est vraiment très touchant.

Victor en avait profité pour s'éclipser. Une nouvelle musique résonna dans la patinoire et le petit groupe se tourna vers la glace, où un Victor en tenue de steward pailletée se tenait. Avant que les paroles ne commencent, il dit :

\- Yuuri, c'est ma deuxième surprise, alors regarde bien !

Il n'eut pas besoin de se répéter deux fois. Yuuri suivit avec attention les mouvements de Victor, qui se déhanchait au son de Toxic de Britney Spears. Malgré les années qui commençaient à peser sur les épaules du russe, il n'avait pas perdu la main (ou plutôt le patin). Il patinait en faisant beaucoup d'expressions amusantes qui firent rire sa petite assistance (sauf Yurio, trop occupé à faire la tête).

Soudain, en plein milieu d'une transition, Victor se mit à ouvrir la fermeture de sa veste à paillettes. Il la retira complètement et la jeta vers Yuuri, qui l'attrapa et qui n'en revenait pas. Mila siffla et Georgia fut pris d'un nouveau fou rire.

Victor ne parut pas dérangé par le fait de patiner torse nu et recouvert de paillettes. Il réussit même un quadruple flip à la fin de sa performance, qu'il finit à quatre pattes.

Victor retourna près de ses amis. Yurio se cachait les yeux en poussant des cris d'indignations, Mila et Georgi riaient, et Yuuri se jeta dans les bras de son fiancé.

\- Merci, Victor, dit le japonais. C'est une très bonne surprise.

\- Pas aussi bonne que la tienne ! Le contredit le russe. Il faudrait au moins une demi dizaine de dieux grecs pour pouvoir t'arriver à la cheville.

\- Personne ne pense à moi ? Le pauvre petit adolescent qui doit supporter toutes vos idioties toute la journée ? C'est vraiment la pire journée de toute ma vie entière !

.

oOo

.

Après avoir été raccompagné chez lui par Victor et Yuuri (toujours aussi dégoûtants), Yurio alluma son ordinateur et appela Otabek. Ce dernier, par chance, était aussi connecté.

\- Beka ! J'ai besoin de parler à une personne saine d'esprit.

Otabek se mit à rire et demanda à Yurio si ce dernier pouvait lui raconter sa journée. Une fois le récit terminé, il riait encore plus.

\- Sale traître ! Lui dit Yurio. Je ne peux pas croire que tu te moques de moi.

\- Mais non, je ne me moque pas, c'est juste que la situation est particulièrement cocasse.

\- Pas pour moi ! Si tu aurais vu Victor et Yuuri... Ce vieux croûton a patiné torse nu... J'ai failli vomir.

\- Est-ce que je dois te rappeler ton programme d'exhibition ?

Yurio leva les bras au ciel et, étonnamment, changea de sujet.

\- Je déteste cette figurine ! En plus, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle va bien se vendre ! Connaissant mes fans, ils vont se précipiter pour l'acheter !

Otabek prit un air pensif.

\- Peut-être que je devrais en acheter une, alors. Tu sais, moi aussi je suis un fan...

.

oOo

.

 **v-nikiforov**

[photo des figurines de Yuuri, Victor et Yurio réunies au pied d'une Makkachin confuse qui les renifle avec précaution]

La famille enfin réunie !

 **phichit+chu**

Mon pauvre petit cœur de fanboy n'y survivra pas. Il me faut ces figurines.

 **katsuki-y**

Je ne crois pas, non. Personne ne devrait posséder ces horreurs.

 **phichit+chu**

Désolé Yuuri, c'est trop tard ! Ma commande est déjà en cours de livraison !

 **katsuki-y**

J'aurais dû m'en douter.

 **christophe-gc**

Trois merveilles de la nature ensemble sur une même photo.

 **yuri-plisetsky**

Je vous déteste tous.

 **Jjleroy!15**

Pas mal chaton ! Charmante !

 **yuri-plistesky**

La ferme JJ le nul. T'es jaloux car personne ne veut voir tes grosses fesses dégoûtantes.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et passez une bonne journée !


End file.
